1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge as a container for a compound that can be ejected by an ejection device and having at least one receptacle with a receiving chamber for the compound, and a head part having a base plate with an outlet opening for the compound and, at a contact surface of the base plate, at least one guide portion for coupling with an end of the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cartridge of this kind serves as a storage package of the compound to be ejected. The cartridge can be placed in an exchangeable manner in a receptacle of an ejection device such as a dispenser. The compound, for example, a mortar compound or sealing compound, is arranged either directly or packaged, e.g., in a foil bag, in the receptacle chamber of the receptacle. The compound located in the cartridge is applied to an application site with the ejection device.
DE 91 00 054 U1 discloses a cartridge of the generic type which has two hollow-cylindrical receptacles, each with a receptacle chamber for separately stored components of a compound to be ejected which are packaged in foil bags. The cartridge has a head part having a base plate with an outlet opening for the compound and, at a contact surface of the base plate, two hollow-cylindrical guide portions for joining to one end of the receptacle. In the joined state of the cartridge, the ends of the foil bags protrude into the guide portions, and the receptacles are slid over the guide portions so that the respective end of the receptacle contacts the contact surface of the head part.
In case of two-component or multi-component compounds, there are usually more parts by volume of a component A than there are of the at least one additional component B with respect to the total volume of the compound. The ratio of component A to component B varies, for example, in a range from 10:1 to 1:1. With one type of ejection device, cartridges or containers can be ejected with different ratios of component A to component B. Each receptacle of the ejection devices for the cartridges has a fixed length so that the receptacle chambers are adapted with respect to their cross-sectional opening for varying the components relative to one another.
In order to eject different amounts of single-component compounds with one type of ejection device, each receptacle has a length corresponding to the length of the receptacle, but has a corresponding size with respect to the cross-sectional opening corresponding to the volume to be received.
The known solution is disadvantageous in that a receptacle whose cross-section is bigger, for example, than that of the respective guide portion can nevertheless be joined with the latter. However, when parts of the cartridge are joined in this way, an open gap remains at the sides of the guide portion, and the compound can exit through this gap, for example, into the receptacle of the ejection device when the compound is being ejected. Further, in case of multi-component compounds, not only can the receptacle of the ejection device be contaminated, but the correct mixture ratio of the compound dispensed at the application site is no longer ensured.